


Sharing is caring~

by Incest_is_Wincest



Series: Debriel Adorableness [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy, Gabriel Loves Candy, M/M, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incest_is_Wincest/pseuds/Incest_is_Wincest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has some candy and Gabriel wants it. </p><p>----------<br/>Dean is 12<br/>Sam is 8<br/>Gabriel is 14<br/>----------</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is caring~

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the story.

Dean was sitting on a bench at the park eating little hard candies and watching his little brother play on the swing set when his friend Gabriel sat down next to him "hey Dean'o" the older boy greeted cheerfully, reaching over to take a candy from Dean's hand "hi Gabe, Hey! what are you doing?!" he jerked his hand away from the candy thief "these are mine" he stated angrily "don't be like that, give me one... you still have three" Gabriel whined and reached over for a candy again "no! i said these are mine" he moved his hand away again and then put one of the candies in his mouth, leaving only two left "Deeeaaan...." the shorter boy fake cried "stop being such a baby, Gabe. you're fourteen stop acting like a child" Dean said with a hint of annoyance in his voice "how is it that i'm the younger one" he shook his head and put another candy in his mouth, now he only had one candy left in his hand "fine!" 

Gabriel stood up and stared down at Dean who was still sitting on the bench "i'm the older one so you have to listen to me." he said with a smirk "give me your last candy" he held his hand out for Dean to give him the little candy "No" Dean stood up and looked at Gabriel who was shorter than him despite being two years older than him "you're not getting my candy, go buy your own" he said with a slight frown "but i don't have any money" Gabriel laughed "come on Dean don't you know that sharing is caring?" he said while eying the candy is the younger boy's hand "well i don't care so that means i don't have to share" he grinned and put the last piece of candy in his mouth.

"well then if you won't give it to me i'll just have to take it" Gabriel stated, Dean gave him a confused look, he already put the candy in his mouth how was the other boy going to take it?. the shorter boy grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down into a kiss, he gasped and then Gabriel used the opportunity to snake his tongue into his mouth and steal the little candy, the older boy let him go and smiled "thank you" he winked and waggled his eyebrows, turning around and walking away from the stunned taller boy. Sam had seen it all and he just laughed at the look on his older brother's face while Gabe was walking away.


End file.
